


Loose Ends

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction 40 word story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for BF 87: The Gathering

In hospice, Tegan hallucinates a strange little man who hooks his brolly on the metal bedrail and kisses her forehead with surprising tenderness.

"I know you said don't meddle," he apologizes.

It's a good ten years before she forgives him.


End file.
